elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorcerers
Note: Sorcerers are an evolution of the Mage race. Sorcerers. A curious deviation of the common mage. Whilst sorcerers have no glaring difference from that of their cousins, they tend to be, more mystical. Whereas the common mage wields their power trough their body and magical circuits, Sorcerers do something far different from their cousins. Sorcerers are best classed as intelligent mages. Their minds being their strongest asset. Sorcerers have, over time, spread out across Elysium. To find a Sorcerer is indeed a rare sight. Whilst they are not far too different from Mages, they are certainly not to be trifled with without the proper experiences. Their cunning natures and powerful magic is not something to be taken lightly. Origin Whilst it's uncertain of where or how the Sorcerers were brought into existence, they are, certainly a relatively new sort. Long ago, a Mage named Violet Terrisary, experimented in soul magics. Violet, at the time was pregnant with children. Her ultimate aim was to further increase her spiritual awareness. Whilst her trials were heavily experimental, they proved, successful. Violet had successfully split her magic from her body. Allowing her soul to hold the magic instead. As, souls are the main producers of magical essence, Violet was, no longer required to recharge her mana. Effectively removing her exhaustion when casting magic, and granting her a spiritual sort of invulnerable-ness. She noticed her soul became hardened by her magic, and more stronger. Sorcerers, are not only masters of magic, but their souls and auras. Her gift, was effectively passed on to her first children. Albeit one of them remained as a Mage. The gift of sorcery is not guaranteed, but it has proven to endure through the ages of Elysium. History The history of Sorcerers remain a primary blur. But there has been one event in their past that proved to shape many of their beliefs and views. As a result, Sorcerers begun to make their mark around history. Sorcery history studied in depth is found to be a very interesting topic towards Scholars. The Boundaries of Elysium Having known of the Void for quite a while, Sorcerers became aware of the threat it posed. They begun to delve into grander abilities. Their studies lead them to formulate the study of charm weaving, a practice where they could infuse magic into objects and jewels to further their power. This lead to the first Charmweaver creating the Phantom Charm. This phantom charm changed the game and assisted mages and Sorcerers alike to aid in the fight against the void. Between the Sun and Moon Sorcerers were not left without conflict. In their past, and to the current day, Sorcerers are known to despise and in some cases hunt Werewolves and Vampires. The Eclipse Charm is a result of this feud and hatred. A war once broke out between the two races in far away times. Sorcerers were keen on slaying thousands of Vampires and Werewolves, it was only until they had realized they were vulnerable to physical attacks that the Eclipse Charm was created. At the time, Sorcerers were in their infancy. Now having matured, the feud between the two beings has seemed to remain alive. Culture Sorcerer culture is known to be very freeform. Sorcerers are incredibly accepting of magic and freedom. They are known as the free mages commonly. Sorcerers are also very, very common amongst psychics, mediums, gypsies and even some peasants. The genetic lineage of Sorcery has not made it's way into high class. Despite all their jewelry, Sorcerers rely on their magic to steal and earn funds from various people. They tend to decorate themselves in extravagant displays of gypsy esque clothing; however it is all reliant on their financial situation. They are very accepting people. Bisexuality and homosexuality is also very commonplace amongst Sorcerers and even encouraged. Their culture, however is not kind to outsiders. Earning a Sorcerer band's trust is often a difficult task. But once one has finished doing this, they are, more often than not some of the kindest people to associate with. Sorcerers also have a fine taste for luxury, partying and little delights. Abilities Abilities of the Sorcerer are not only their magics itself. Due to having a deep connection with their soul and magic, Sorcerers are able to actually manipulate threads of magic far more advanced than any Mage. Their intelligence has also taken an extreme increase. The abilities of the Sorcerer are listed below. Magical Efficiency Sorcerers, having their magic stored within their souls portray a vast amount of magical efficiency. Their magical essence is practically unlimited. The only time they must stopping is to allow themself to rest after a ridiculous amount of casting. Furthermore, Sorcerers do not have to worry about exhaustion. As they do not feel tired whilst casting. Their magic is incredibly potent. As mentioned above, their soul hardens so to speak, and their soul becomes stronger with the magic inside of it. They, singlehandedly, control their magic trough their soul. And because their soul becomes stronger, so does their magic as a byproduct. Sometimes Sorcerers tend to leak magic out of their fingertips or eyes due to this extreme magical potency. Sorcerers are also exceptionally skilled in [[Elemental Magic|'Elemental']], [[Nature Magic|'Nature Magic']]' '''and' Force Magic. '''Increased Intellect Sorcerers enjoy increased intellect as a result of their soul. Since the soul is the engine of the mind, it as a result empowers their mind and ability to great lengths. This makes Sorcerers excellent enchanters. Rarely will one find Sorcerers without clever ways to fight or coerce their enemies and victims into deals and whatnot. Charms are especially frequent amongst the Sorcery community. Sorcerers also have the ability to forge and create various special charms trough their magnificent ability to transmute and alter materials trough their magic. Charm Weaving A distinctive ability of the Sorcerer is able to forge and create advanced levels of charms unique to them, either to aid them in battle or protect them. Charms and Enchantments are stored within jewelry, for this purpose alone, it is not uncommon to see Sorcerers bathing themselves in luxurious gems and jewelry to hold their charms. This ability is perfected by gypsy Sorcerers. However a Sorcerer on his own is able to charm weave. This ability also encompasses enchanting. A sorcerer is easily able to enchant a sword into that of a flaming one. Charm weaving is a freeform ability. Feel free to get creative with it. Phantom Charm The phantom charm is the most basic and distinctive charm of the Sorcerer. By infusing a diamond, emerald, amethyst, ruby, or crystal with magic. They are able to form the Phantom Charm. The phantom charm is known to affect ghost and spectral spirits. This offers the Sorcerer the ability to destroy and shatter anything from any other plane than Elysium. This includes beings like [[Shadow Magic#Daemon Summoning|'Shadow Daemons']]. Phantom Charms are often formed in rings and necklaces, even earnings. When activated, the charm will release a mist akin to the color of their aura. The mist is known to be harmful to otherworldly beings and will give the Sorcerer the ability to shatter these beings. Eclipse Charm The second charm of the Sorcerer is the Eclipse Charm. This charm serves as the ideal ward against Vampires and Werewolves. To form this magic, a Sorcerer must (in-game too) collect vampire and werewolf fangs. Once this has been done, the two objects will fuse together as the Sorcerer casts their magic upon it. The result of this charm will be a triangular shaped object with a sun and moon engraved onto it in the form of the fangs. When activated; this charm will release mist pertaining the user's aura color. This mist is known to be heavily harmful to Werewolves and Vampires. The mist also increases the Sorcerer's magic effectivity against Werewolves and Vampires. In the presence of a creature of one of those two type, a Sorcerer will feel his magical potency double as it feasts off the essence it was born from. Essence Charms Ushered into practice as of recent, Sorcerers have begun to study the art of Essence Charming. A practice where raw magical energy is infused into a gem or ingot and adorned as jewelry to supply a source of mana to an ally mage. A primarily supportive ability, but incredibly useful. Essence charms are used whenever an object is Enchanted or infused with magic beyond the prime listed abilities. Essence Charms are currently the backbone of Sorcerers and their enchantments. Enchantment Enchantment is the product of Essence Charms being created. Infusing magic into all alloys, minerals, ores, and materials is a difficult task, and thus, enchantment was made to bridge this gap. Enchantment functions by infusing an object with an Essence Charm and assigning it a certain task. An example may be linking an Essence Charm to a sword and assigning the command word "Ignite" to allow the sword to engulf in flames every time the word is said. This enchantment proves very useful in a variety of cases and scenarios. Enchanting is often one of the things Sorcerers are most paid for, and highly valued of. Essence Manipulation Due to their spiritual awareness and hardened souls, Sorcerers have since their inception delved into more finer control and focus points of magical essence. They can command their raw magical essence to perform tasks on a much more precise level. This further exists to supplement their potency. Essenceweaving is a subsect ability they've earned from this manipulation. Essenceweaving primarily consists of converting their magical essence into a sort of crystallized object of pure magical energy. The crystal itself is not very useful, but still can be done. Another ability from this subsect is known as Drain. Draining Magic essence, is fluctuating amongst Sorcerers, their fine control over magical energy leaves them able to drain mana and power from enemy mages. This ability is however known to be extraordinarily taxing for a Sorcerer, once they've drained the essence they cannot accept it themselves, as no Sorcerer as been able to physically access or touch their own soul. They must either return it to the ground or store it in an essence crystal. This tactic is primarily used as an offensive one to disable and hinder enemy mages, although it will not fully drain them. Once this ability has been used, the Sorcerer must wait a complete hour to cast it again. Additionally, Draining must be done by physical touch, as must Gifting as well. Gifting Gifting Essence is a more benevolent ability of the common sorcerer. Sorcerers are indeed able to gift others with their own essence and allow them to be fueling their own magic off the Sorcerer's own. However this ability must be used in excessive moderation. Too much gifting can leave the Sorcerer at a state of decay. As their soul becomes reliant on magic, like a drug, too much gifting may cause their own soul to decay. In this state they are left without any personality. Gifting is a fairly straightforward ability and should require no further explanation. Ritualism Rituals are a deeply seeded and ingrained into Sorcerer culture ability. They primarily exist to function off a Sorcerer's ability to unite with others and use their powers. However this is not only the case. Rituals allow a grouping of Sorcerers and possibly Mages to come together and cast greater spells. This ability is rather freeform and should be self explanatory. However, oddly, Sorcerers are able to harness blood from races aside from Mages who can use powerful abilities, like the Merfolk's control over water and use it to enhance their own abilities. Pseudo Immortality Sorcerers can quite live a very long time if they are smart enough. As mentioned above, the hardening of the soul is, an incredible power. This, singlehandedly allows the soul to persist and keep the body alive. Aging at 25 halts for Sorcerers. However this does not make them indestructible. Much like Celestials, if they die, they are killed. However what makes them unique is that, if they are killed, by blunt force alone; an event known as Novaeum Rebirth occurs. An event where all the magics the Sorcerer holds are violently manifested and the Sorcerer is reborn by their own sheer will magically. The soul, having lived on past physical death is able to rebirth the body in a grand show of magics. Unfortunately; the Sorcerers are specifically vulnerable to Antimagic. And when Antimagic, ESPECIALLY [[Discord Magic|'Discord Magic']] is used nearby, they are susceptible to permanent death. Trivia and Other Information * A sorcerer who went by the name of Giselle was popular for infusing drinks with magic to form sort of arcane cocktails and martinis. Legends from the Sorcerer community say Giselle was able to get even the most resistant elves drunk. * Sorcerers are known to be hard partiers. This often makes people upset, wishing they moved away, as they follow a very nomadic and gypsy like way of life. * Many Sorcerers like to master a specific school of magic and stick with it, focusing more on their spiritual and worldly connections. * Psychic Sorcerers are phenomenal illusionists. * Sorcerers are not immortal. Upon a normal physical death, they will simply be reborn as their magical soul lives on past their body. * Sorcerers make for excellent vampire and werewolf hunters. * Sorcerers additionally tend to fall in love very quickly. Being rather, emotional people. * They additionally tend to be quite resistant towards religions, choosing to worship an entity known as Neophus. Category:Written by Ryan Category:Magic Category:Magic Anomalies Category:Magical Anomalies Category:Custom Races Category:Races